


Snuggleman

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, its fluffy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: After sex, Dan wants to cuddle.





	Snuggleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).



> Alex pitched me an idea and I ran off into the trees with it.

The room smells like sex and sweat, and the only sounds that can be heard are Dan's breathy moans and Arin's low grunts, the creaking of the bed, and the sound of skin meeting skin. Pink welts appear along Arin's back as a result of Danny dragging his blunt nails across the pale skin. His voice rises in pitch as he begs Arin to not stop, to keep fucking him _right there, oh, God, right there_ , until his entire body seizes up and he comes across his stomach with a loud cry of his boyfriend's name. Arin's hips falter once, twice, three times before stuttering to a halt, wringing a quiet groan out of Danny as he comes inside of him. 

 

They're still for a long moment, both trying to catch their breath before they disentangle. As Arin makes to escape the bed, Dan grabs hold of Arin's wrist, tight enough for him to not easily shake free of the grip he has on him. "Where are you goin'?" Dan's voice is floaty, still loaded with the rush of endorphins that come with making love, and his accent is stronger than it typically is.

 

"I'm all sweaty and gross," Arin says. He'd managed to get one foot on the floor before Dan grabbed him, and he's still in that odd position. "I want to clean off." Dan tugs at his wrist, trying to get him back into the bed.

 

"Don't leave," Dan whines. He knows he sounds needy and he's acting like a box of Seran Wrap right now, but he wants to snuggle. "Please, baby bear?"

 

Arin groans in exasperation, but Dan knows he's won, so he releases the death-grip he has on Arin's wrist. Before laying back down, Arin grabs the hairtie that's sitting on the side table and pulls his hair back, and it helps him feel _minutely_  less gross.

 

The sweaty state of his being doesn't seem to bother Dan much, seeing as the moment Arin is close enough Dan tugs him close and tangles their legs together before settling with his head pillowed on Arin's chest. He clutches Arin's hand in his and brings them up to his lips so he can press a kiss to the knuckles.

 

"I love you," Dan says against Arin's hand.

 

"I love you, too," Arin replies quietly.

 

The steady _thump-thump-thump_ of Arin's heart is better than any song Dan has ever heard. 


End file.
